Iris Novak
Iris Angelina Novak '''is a main character on Glee: The New Touch. She made her first appearance in Welcome to High School. She was the central character of ''GTNT: Amber, ''where she had her last appearance. She was created by TheWordyBirdy, and is portrayed by Shailene Woodley. Backstory '''Iris Angelina Novak was born on February 10 to a single mom. Her mother had her when she was only 19 years old, forcing her to drop out of college, and Iris's dad left her all alone. Growing up, Iris and her mother had a very strong connection, as it was basically only the two of them. She put Iris in dance and gymnastics classes, which eventually turned into cheerleading. In middle school, she joined the school's cheerleading squad, because of her love for it. What she didn't know is that being a cheerleader, instantly puts a label on you, a label that makes you the bitchy and slutty girl. She hated it. That wasn't who she was at all. So she defied that label. Iris continued hanging out with her old and unpopular friends, dressed the way she wanted, was nice to everyone, and is still holding her virginity, wanting to wait until she knows the guy won't fuck her and then leave, like what her father did to her mother. Biography Season One Iris makes her debut in the pilot episode, Welcome to High School. She is introduced as a cheerleader and friend of Lexie Hope and Kat Kowalski, yet shown to be a sweet and friendly girl, unlike the other cheerleaders. Iris joins The Freakshows against the other cheerleaders' wishes, however she doesn't let them stop her from doing what she wants to do. Throughout the season, Iris plays more of a supportive role rather than a main one. She is the first person that Rose Mitchel comes out to and is shown to be supportive of her. In Oakwood University, Iris meets Luka Zrinčović. Luka is 19-year-old Croatian immigrant attending college in the New London area. They both find themselves attracted to each other and in Night Life (Gods And Monsters), form a relationship. Luka seems to have negative influence on Iris as she's began staying out late with him and smoking weed. Also, she begins treating her friends much differently and they've noticed this. Season Two Iris makes her first season two appearance in the premiere The New Year. She is first seen walking with the other cheerleaders down the hallway and is seen with the other glee club members during scenes of the club. In Versus, Iris is seen at a club with Luka. He gives her cocaine and they both snort it together. Later, he tells her that his visa has run up and he will have to return to Croatia, but she tells him that if they get married he can stay in the country, and he agrees to this plan. In Same Heart, after being convinced by her friends that marrying Luka is a terrible idea, she breaks up with him. She later reveals a pregnancy test which turns out to be positive. In The Fucked Up Life of Iris Novak, Iris finally admits her pregnancy to herself and begins seeing a doctor for help. She also tells Ms. Turetsky about the pregnancy. She initially decides to have an abortion but is shown to be hesitant about it. She is also put on leave from the Lady Reapers after Coach Lobova discovers her pregnancy. After putting off getting an abortion for weeks, she reveals to the Freakshows that she's pregnant in The Duel. In Up All Night Iris and Ricky Nelson kiss. He later asks her out on a date and they begin dating. In The Storm, Iris finds out that her baby is a boy. In One Last Song, Iris gives birth to her child who she names Wolfe. Season Three Personality Iris is an extremely sweet and overachieving girl who couldn't hate anyone even if she tried. She's very intelligent and in honors classes. Iris also enjoys reading, specifically romance and science fiction novels. She considers herself a hopeless romantic. She's extremely liberal and a hardcore Democrat with very strong opinions. She's infamous for protesting various things at school she doesn't think are fair and won't stop until she gets what she asked for, because she's so dedicated to her work. Iris is also a feminist and 100% for men/women equality, and a LGBT activist who supports gay rights. After she started dating Luka Zrinčović, her personality has changed drastically though. She isn't seen as a sweet, innocent girl anymore and is now considered a rude, obnoxious, spoiled brat and doesn't hang out with her friends anymore, spending all of her time with Luka. After her and Luka break up, she returns to her old self. Appearance In season one, Iris had long reddish-brown hair, she normally referred to as auburn and hazel eyes. However, in season two she darkened her hair to a chocolate brown color. She is fairly tall standing at 5'7". Her skin is a fair color, yet tans seasonally. When not wearing her cheerleading uniform, she'll normally wear sweaters with jeans, short, trendy skirts matched with knee-high colorful socks and ankle boots, or cutoff denim shorts with fishnet tights matched with converse sneakers. Relationships Luka Zrinčović The Luka-Iris Relationship, also known as Liris, started in Oakwood University when they both appeared to be attracted to each other. They didn't start dating until the next episode, Night Life (Gods And Monsters), however. Luka seems to be having a negative impact on Iris as she's begun staying out late and even did drugs with him. They break up in Same Heart. Iris is pregnant with Luka's child. *Start Up: Night Life (Gods And Monsters) (1x20) *End Of: Same Heart (2x03) Trivia *Other actresses considered for the role included Karen Gillan and Shenae Grimes. *Her middle name is Angelina. *She is fluent in French and Russian in addition to English due to taking immersion classes and having a Russian au pair as a child. *She is of Croatian, English, Norwegian, and Russian descent. *She would like to pursue a career in journalism. *She was named after Iris, the Greek Goddess of rainbows. *Her original name was going to be Fleur de Winter, then Fleur Novak, then finally Iris Novak. *She was the only cheerleader that is not seen as a "bitch" to other students in season one. However, in season two, she has become one of the few cheerleaders that is still seen as a bitch to students. After breaking up with Luka Zrinčović she is seen as nice again. *She is left-handed and has been seen writing with her left hand. *After college, she would like to move out of the country. *Her dream school is NYU. *She is an Atheist. *Her favorite books are The Hunger Games series and she is a big reader''.'' *She is an Aquarius. *She is a member of Model UN, the National Honor Society, Foreign Language Honor Society, and student government. *She has an interest in politics, current issues, Europe, linguistics, psychology, and philosophy. *She has stated that she is a Democrat. *She lost her virginity to Luka Zrinčović at age 16. *She enjoys indie rock and rock music with her favorite musicians and bands being the Beatles, the Arctic Monkeys, Nirvana, Portugal. The Man, The Smashing Pumpkins, Coldplay, Green Day, Sigur Rós, Björk, and Amy Winehouse. *Her favorite song of all-time is "Come on Eileen" by Dexys Midnight Runners. *Her favorite movies include The Perks of Being a Wallflower, The Breakfast Club, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, To Kill a Mockingbird, Lost In Translation, (500) Days of Summer, and One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. *Her favorite TV shows are American Horror Story, Girls, Skins, and Twin Peaks. *Her appearance in Season Four makes her one of four characters to have been part of the main cast for every single season (alongside Kat Kowalski, Samuel Abrams and Ula Dwayne) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:GTNT: Colors Characters